The purpose of the proposed research is to develop a new stem cell selection technology based on a conducting immuno-polymer. The immunopolymer solid matrix is synthesized using a simple polymerization reaction during which stem cell-specific antibodies (anti-CD34) are entrapped. The conductive properties of this matrix could improve or solve a variety of problems associated with the current cell selection technologies. In particular, its conductivity could be exploited to monitor and computer control cell binding during the selection process, to reduce non-specific binding, and to release the selected cells. The applicant proposes to optimize the conditions of synthesis of the matrix using direct and indirect entrapment of the antibodies in the polymer. The cell binding characteristics of the immuno-polymers will be assessed using hematopoietic cell lines. Different electrochemical strategies for the release of bound cells and their effects on cell viability will be tested. The clinical applications of this technology include stem cell selection, T-cell or tumor cell depletion, and residual tumor cell enrichment for improved detection. The long term goal is to develop a cell selection device capable of directly and efficiently processing whole peripheral blood or bone marrow for transplantation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE